


She-Ra Drabbles

by Sugftlcswud



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra Post Redemption, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuz we’re gay, Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Panic, Girls Kissing, Glimmer crushing on Adora, Horde Adora (She-Ra), In a storage closet, Kissing, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Minor Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Nervous Glimmer, Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Princess Prom (She-Ra), Romantic Fluff, Shadow Weaver being a bitch, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, Useless Lesbians, best friend squad - Freeform, catradora, glimmerdora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugftlcswud/pseuds/Sugftlcswud
Summary: A series of oneshots from She-Ra 2018Mostly Catra and Adora, partially Glimmer and Adora





	1. Sleepover (Glimmadora)

**Author's Note:**

> Catradora is my MAIN shit but I couldn’t get this scene out of my head, so enjoy Glimmerdora fans ;)

Laughter rang in the halls of Bright Moon, and the guards standing by in Princess Glimmer’s wing of the palace struggled to ignore their instincts to attack loud noises. While their words were intelligible, the screeching teenagers could have been easily mistaken for terrified civilians. Nevertheless, the three best friends sat on Glimmer’s bedroom floor, laughing so hard that tears streamed down their faces.  
“Okay Adora, you have to go at SOME point!” Glimmer had her legs crossed, bare feet tucked beneath her knees. The lack of shoes made her feel that tonight was an intimate affair, as if she were actually wearing less than her frilly, lavender nightgown.  
Adora was still giggling, having just witnessed Bow attempt a backflip off of Glimmer’s bed. She brushed a stray lock of blonde hair out of her eyes. “I did, I said truth and you guys have asked dumb questions.”  
“Hey, favorite ice cream flavor is VITAL to your core character,” Bow placed his hands on his hips. “You can tell a lot about a person by what ice cream they like.”  
“And I’ll tell you again,” Adora leaned back on her elbows, smirking at Bow playfully. “I don’t even know what that is.”  
Bow shivered, holding his hand to his forehead and wincing. “It gets more tragic every time I hear it. We’ll get some tomorrow.”  
“No,” Glimmer laughed. “I mean DARES! They’re a lot funnier...” She pointed at the bruises forming on Bow’s arm, which took the full force of the floor during the backflip. “...exhibit A.”  
“Oh, whatever,” Bow smiled, moving to lean beside the girls. “Your mirrors reflected the light and it got in my eyes.”  
“Excuses, excuses.” Glimmer murmured, satisfied.  
Adora laughed. “Okay, then. I pick dare.”  
Glimmer brightened. “Yes!”  
She paused, realizing that she’d forgotten to come up with a dare. “Uh…”  
“Ooo!” Bow yelped. “I got it! But first, question: Do they have kissing in the Horde?”  
“Hey, I said dare, not truth.” Adora’s face had begun to take on red undertones, which made Glimmer feel warm inside.  
Bow crossed his arms with a grin. “Okay, then I’m gonna assume that’s a no-”  
“No!” Adora cut in. She began to smile, her face growing more rufescent. “I mean...yes. You know...Catra and I were together for awhile…”  
Glimmer suddenly felt irritable, as she did every time Catra was brought up.  
“...it’s not like we’re robots, ya know…” Adora suddenly began to smile, her expression glowy and nostalgic. She curled the loose strand of hair around her finger absentmindedly. “Once, when we were fifteen, she told me I had something on my face and LICKED it off. I don’t know if she MEANT anything by it, but next thing I knew we were in a storage closet, I STILL don’t know what happened to her shirt, but-”  
“Okay, okay!” Glimmer squeezed her eyes shut. “Don’t need a visual!”  
Adora and Bow stared at her until Bow broke the silence. “I know the next truth I’M asking-”  
“Anyway!” Glimmer leaned forward, clutching her knees to her chest. “What was that dare, Bow?”  
“Oh,” he looked between Adora and Glimmer. “Well…it’s kinda your dare too.”  
Glimmer felt her heart start to flutter.  
“I dare you two to KISS!” Bow pointed at each of them, now both various shades of red.  
“It’s Glimmer’s dare, because she’s never ki-”  
Before he could finish, Glimmer slapped her hand to his mouth. “Not important!”  
Adora blinked rapidly, then composed herself and smiled sweetly. “Well…” She crawled to where Glimmer sat. “I’m never one to back down from a dare.”  
Glimmer shoved Bow away and brushed her hair behind her ear, staring up at Adora as if she were a goddess in human form. Adora caught her wrist.  
“Let me.” She ran her own fingers through Glimmer’s hair. Glimmer had to press her palms to the floor to keep her hands from quivering. Adora held Glimmer’s face in both hands, her thumb on her bottom lip. She trained her eyes on Glimmer’s for a moment before slowly bringing their faces together. They sat in blissful silence, planting delicate kisses on each other. After what felt like forever, the two girls met each other’s eyes. Glimmer felt as though fireworks had been launched within her lungs.  
The brief silence that followed was again broken by Bow. “Uh...should I leave you guys alone for a minute?”  
Adora and Glimmer snapped out of each other’s gaze and looked at him.  
“...or seven?”  
Glimmer gasped. “NO! It’s fine, we’re fine. Whoo! Great kiss, Adora! Now Bow can’t make fun of me anymore, am I right?”  
Adora looked at her calmly, surprise still lingering on her face. “Yeah...totally. Anything for you.”  
Bow laughed, and didn’t notice the blush overtaking Glimmer’s face again. “Haha! Alright, it’s your turn to ask, Adora…”  
They continued to play the game without another mention of kissing, yet it seemed to hang in the very atmosphere around them. Glimmer had always found Adora attractive, but now she couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. They exchanged brief glances, but nothing more. Glimmer couldn’t calm the butterflies in her stomach.

The moons rose high above the castle, and Adora watched the window from her bed. She had tried to fall asleep, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Catra, and the truth or dare they had played that night. Thoughts toiled in her mind, all opposing and conflicted.  
Catra had chosen her side, but Adora still loved her more than anyone else. They made promises to each other over the years in the Horde, and it’s not like Adora could forget the way Catra made her feel. They were never alone when they had each other...not to mention the stolen moments they shared in the closets and at night when the others were asleep. Kissing Catra was like kissing fire-their passion rivaled each other’s, and every touch was like a miniature battle for dominance.  
But kissing Glimmer was different.  
Adora felt such a vibrant and deep affection for Catra, one of raw emotion and physicality.  
Glimmer, on the other hand, made Adora feel safe; warmth surrounded Glimmer everywhere she went, and they shared the same values.  
Unlike Catra, Adora thought, Glimmer had good intentions. She wanted the war to end, but she was willing to fight to the death before that. She was brave, and loyal, and…  
Suddenly very attractive.  
Adora gasped and sat up in her bed. She stared at her hands, which were shaking slightly.  
“What am I thinking?” She muttered.  
How had she forgotten Catra so easily? Was it the distance? The beliefs? Sure, Catra was working for the Horde, but Adora had, too, for most of her life.  
It was true, though; Catra wasn’t here now. Adora felt immediately guilty for leaving the Fright Zone, even though she’d had no other option. It didn’t sting any less to see the broken look on Catra’s face at Thaymor when Adora told her she wasn’t going back. Her lip began to tremble and she buried her face in her blankets before tears could spring from her eyes.  
The door suddenly cracked open and Adora shot up, grabbing her sword from beside the bed.  
“Who’s there?” She shouted, only to relax at the sight of Glimmer standing in the doorway.  
“Adora!” She whispered urgently. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, put the sword down!”  
Adora complied and sat back in bed. “Sorry. What are you doing here?”  
Glimmer instantly flushed, her fingers fidgeting with her tufted hair.  
“Oh, well...I was just...I wanted to see if you were awake…”  
Adora began to feel nervous energy coil in the pit of her stomach. “Well...here I am…”  
Glimmer shook her head slightly. “Yes! You are…”  
There was a short silence, and Adora realized she hadn’t invited Glimmer in yet. The princess had grown up in the world of etiquette, of course, and was still stationed in the threshold.  
“You can come sit with me, if you’d like.”  
Glimmer did so, rushing to perch on the bed.  
The two sat in that same silence, begging the other to break it. They did, blurting out at the same time.  
“Oh!” Adora stopped. “You go.”  
“Oh,” Glimmer gulped. “Well...I just needed to talk to you…”  
“About?”  
Glimmer tapped her fingers. “You’re my best friend, Adora, you and Bow, and so I need to be honest with you.”  
Adora now had waves in her chest, ones that she hadn’t experienced since Catra.  
“...I haven’t kissed anyone before tonight, and I guess I never really had the chance to before, but mostly I hadn’t found someone I wanted to kiss yet. At least, not until you…”  
“You mean until tonight?” Adora inquired.  
“Well…” Glimmer balled her fists together, avoiding Adora’s eyes. “...no. I’ve kind of wanted to kiss you since Thaymor.”  
Adora’s eyes widened, and she suddenly felt guilty for never noticing. She began to rethink her relationship with Glimmer.  
“But because we’re best friends I had to be honest with you, because I don’t wanna lose you as my friend, so I just want you to know that you were an AMAZING first kiss, and that it meant...a lot to me. I understand if it wasn’t much for you-“  
She was cut off, because her hand flinched. She had brushed Adora’s hand.  
“Oh,” she tentatively took it in her own. “They’re freezing.”  
Adora was stunned by the sweet gesture, then enamored by Glimmer, who caught Adora’s eyes. They proceeded to gaze at each other as they had done earlier that evening.  
“Adora...I…”  
Glimmer couldn’t formulate words as Adora placed one hand on her leg, the other on her burning cheek.  
“I’m sorry if I made it weird-“  
“Shh.” Adora pressed her finger to Glimmer’s lips, and moved so that their faces were inches apart.  
“Adora…”  
They kissed again, only this time, there was no restraint. The lack of an audience reminded Adora of her sensual instincts, and she gathered Glimmer up in her arms, who grasped Adora’s face in her hands, returning the kiss deeply.  
They satiated themselves with soft, extended pecks before Adora’s drive led her to slowly lay down atop Glimmer. They broke away for air, but Glimmer initiated it again, sending a surge of joy through Adora. She forgot about controlling herself, and began to repeat what she’d done in the Fright Zone countless times, touching Glimmer’s waist and breasts, and kissing with her mouth open, which was reciprocated after Glimmer gasped deeply at the different sensations. They stayed that way for endless minutes before Adora slipped her hand beneath the nightgown, and Glimmer’s eyes shot open.  
“Wait...” she whispered, and Adora stopped and looked at her.  
“Sorry! I didn’t mean to go so far, I just haven’t done that in awhile-“  
“That’s what I’m concerned about,” Glimmer gathered her knees against her. “I...don’t want to be just another, less good Catra for you. I know I can’t compete with her, but I really do...LOVE you, and I don’t want to do these things if you’re imagining her in your storage closet.”  
Adora considered the words, and found them profound, already knowing they weren’t true, but deeply appreciating Glimmer for standing up for herself. Adora took her face in her hands.  
“Catra is very important to me, and I’m glad that you’re aware of that.”  
Glimmer blinked up at her, the light in her eyes lessening a bit. Adora smiled, and ran her fingers through Glimmer’s hair again, resting her palm on the back of her head and pressing their foreheads together.  
“But you are definitely not Catra, and right now, that’s really good.”  
Glimmer began to smile. “Really?”  
Adora nodded. “I can’t lie to you. I think about her all the time, but when I’m with you, she doesn’t haunt me. All I feel is you...your energy is so much softer, and sweeter, and…” she trailed off, maintaining their eye contact. Glimmer was glowing.  
“...and you ground me in every moment. You never let me forget what my goals are, and you love me for who I am. Just like I love you for the amazing person that you are.”  
Glimmer’s eyes were blurring subtly. Adora gasped quietly, and brushed the tear away from face. Glimmer chuckled, and pressed Adora’s hand against her cheek.  
“You mean that?”  
Adora grinned in the moonlight. “Of course.”  
Glimmer blinked dreamily. “You have NO idea how happy that makes me…”  
They both realized how exhausted they were at the same time, and Adora covered her mouth as she yawned.  
Glimmer giggled. “Would it be alright if I stayed here tonight?”  
Adora nodded furiously, arranging the blankets around them as they laid down. She wrapped her arm around Glimmer’s waist, who couldn’t keep the goofy smile off of her face. She held Adora’s hand by her stomach, and breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of the bed and indulged in her own serenity.  
“I love you, Glimmer.”  
Glimmer squeezed her hand tighter. “I love you so much, Adora.”  
Adora thought of Catra only once before she cuddled Glimmer closer, and the two of them fell asleep nestled in each other’s embrace. They held each other long after the dawn broke.


	2. Targets (Catradora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Catra Redemption Arc-  
> She-Ra and her beloved Catra have sustained significant injuries in a nasty battle with the Horde. Stranded in the Whispering Woods, Adora is unable to transform into She-Ra, and they’re both losing blood fast on their way back to Bright Moon.

Morning was rising over Bright Moon, the white sunshine warming the dewy plants and crystal water. The serenity of the atmosphere could almost convince one that this was a peaceful morning, if it weren’t for trails of shimmering bloodstains along the bridge to the castle. The night had not been dear to the Rebellion, and those who fought on the field displayed the cost of war upon their broken bodies. An impromptu med bay had been set up in the main hall of the palace to facilitate the injured, and among those being treated were a very agitated Glimmer and Bow. Tapping fingers were the only sound against Bow’s cot, and though his vision was blurred by pain, he managed to grasp Glimmer’s wrist so that she’d look him in the eye.  
“Adora will...be alright. She...she will be here soon.”  
Glimmer placed one hand on his shoulder and pulled the blanket up over his chest with the other. “Stop talking. You’re wasting your breath.”  
Bow smiled weakly. “You’re eating...yourself up with...worry. Don’t. She can handle herself...worry about...YOUR injuries.”  
Glimmer had been able to teleport herself away from the chaos, but not before Bow was shot in the side, and Glimmer toppled over a twenty foot cliff into shallow water in to get to him. She was badly bruised, and possibly broke a few ribs, but otherwise she was unscathed. She felt so guilty about Bow’s injuries, and the lack of Adora, who was currently missing in action. She-Ra was the only way that the survivors could flee the scene, and she stayed behind to finish them off. Glimmer even found herself worrying about Catra, who was still new in the ranks, but since Adora seemed to trust her so much, Glimmer wanted to give her a chance. Catra refused to leave Adora. Glimmer was sore over their connection, wondering if she might ever be as admired in Adora’s eyes as Catra was. It wasn’t long before someone across the room began to cry, and her jealousy faded, and so Glimmer was left only with guilt, and the painful anticipation of Adora-and Catra’s-safe return. 

The trees appeared darker than usual, thought Adora, as if nature itself were mourning the fight that they’d just endured. Catra was stumbling by her side, and each had their quivering arms wrapped around each other for support. They had technically won the battle; the remaining Horde soldiers fled by the time they were face to face with the She-Ra and their ruthless former general. But for the rebellion, it was a fine line to distinguish between winning and utter failure. The battlefield was littered with bodies, both sides facing casualties. It was a bloodbath.  
Adora heaved dilapidated breaths as she struggled to persist. Catra was limping, too, but as far as Adora could tell, she was guiding the both of them. Adora was endlessly thankful for her presence since she had joined the rebellion, but this took the cake. Whether it was moonlight or early sun rays Adora could not say, but whatever streams of light were filtering through the treetops of the Whispering Woods illuminated Catra’s battered face, and despite it being a mess of blood and hair, she was breathtaking. A survivor. Adora held her waist tighter against her, and Catra reciprocated the movement.  
“Are...are you-”  
“Shh!” Catra hissed. “Don’t talk...walk.”  
Adora nodded languidly, and proceeded along the path. Although emotions were much quieter than the screaming of the pain, Adora could not help but seethe at the images of her former teammates. They were there, manning tanks and guns, and Adora knew that they were targeting she and Catra. Even before the others fled, they sought out the two of them, and it didn’t help that they never left each other’s sides. Adora squinted her eyes until she saw dizzy stars, and let the rage she felt motivate her to continue. She turned to see a boulder she had once marked with her sword. Initially, she was euphoric at the knowledge that they were going the right way, but then instantly bitter at the sword currently slung around her back. After she chased the Horde away, Adora was overcome with weakness. The adrenaline feuling her battle rage washed away, and with it came the waves of pain induced by the various wounds adorning her body. This sort of exertion hadn’t plagued Adora before now, and she wasn’t used to She-Ra being worn out. Either way, she thought, it wouldn’t help to consider it, because it only made her feel weaker, helpless to save Catra and herself. She-Ra was out, and Adora knew that she just had to get back to Bright Moon. 

Despite Adora’s perception, Catra was far more injured than she let on. When She-Ra slammed the ground with her sword, sending those Horde cadets running, Catra was unable to deflect the force of the blow. On top of the previous wounds from the battle, the explosion was too much.  
In truth, Catra could barely walk.  
But she could NOT let Adora notice. She had to keep going. We’re almost there, she thought wearily, each step more painstaking than the last. She knew that she should be concerned for her own health, but all Catra could think about was the fact that Adora was still breathing, that they weren’t too late to make it back to Bright Moon. No matter what turmoil they’d endured when Adora first left the Horde, Catra never stopped loving her, thinking of her every moment, and being utterly terrified at the fact that if either of them were in danger, neither would be able to stop it. Thank the stars, Catra thought, that they were both such proficient warriors, or else they would not have crawled off of that field.  
Adora seemed to trip slightly, and held on tighter. Catra obliged, ensuring that Adora was properly supported against her. While she wasn’t considering herself, it was an immense aid to have the crutch of another person.  
“Are...are you-”  
What is she doing? Catra thought. Don’t waste your energy talking to me, you dummy.  
“Shh. Don’t talk...walk.”  
Of course, Adora listened.  
Catra didn’t know these woods like Adora did, or the other members of the rebellion, so she was delighted to see a landmark on a rock.  
“Did you…” she started, and pointed a shaking finger at the boulder. Adora nodded.  
They staggered over the unpredictable terrain, never stopping for a moment, because Catra knew that if she slowed, she would collapse, and then they would never return. Adora wouldn’t ever see her irritating friends again, and even though they only ever brought Catra annoyance and jealousy, she couldn’t bear the image of them discovering Adora’s body. She shivered and pressed harder.  
“Catra…”  
“We can’t STOP!” Catra pleaded, mostly with herself. “The sunrise...we’ll make it...you’re gonna walk across that...stupid bridge...and you’re gonna see those friends...and they’re...they’re gonna be so happy to see you…”  
Adora peered up at Catra, immense concern lacing her features. “Catra...don’t hurt yourself...we can rest, or I can try to transform-”  
“NO!” Catra screeched. She could see a sliver of golden light through the trees, and felt her drive ignite inside of her, one last boost of adrenaline. She held Adora’s waist so tight that her arm shook, but it didn’t stop her. They tumbled through the brush into the sunlit pasture just behind the castle. Adora’s tired expression lit up at its sight.  
“We made it...we’re gonna be okay…”  
Catra nodded, feeling her energy diminish. She halted, grabbing Adora’s hand, who whipped around confusedly. Catra smirked playfully.  
“I love you, Adora.”  
Adora suddenly noticed the matted sections of her arm and hand that had been bleeding since they left the battlefield. She glanced down at her own clothing, mortified at how saturated the cloth was with carmine. Her lip trembled as she searched Catra’s face for a different answer, but was met only with fading lights. She grasped Catra around the waist as her knees slowly gave out, and though pain and panic ravaged her bones, Adora scooped Catra up into her arms and cradled her body as she lurched forward towards the palace. It didn’t take long for the anxious guards to catch sight of Adora in the morning glow. They rushed to greet her as she fell to her knees before them, arms tangled around the unconscious Catra and tears trailing down her face.  
“Help her…” Adora murmured, consciousness beginning to fail her, as well.  
“Please save her…”  
The last thing that she saw was Catra’s fluttering eyelids before the dimness enveloped Adora in painless sleep.


End file.
